This invention relates generally to electric water heaters, and more particularly to electric water heaters for use in livestock water tanks exposed to low temperature extremes.
Livestock require large amounts of water throughout the year. In order to provide livestock with needed water during winter months, exterior livestock watering tanks are seasonally equipped with electric water heaters to prevent the water contained therein from icing over during cold temperatures. These heaters either float in the tank or rest on the bottom of the tank. The power cord extends from the heater and over the side wall of the tank for connection to a power outlet. Because the heater is not fixed in the tank in these prior designs, it is possible for the heater to be thrown from the tank when an animal drags on the power cord.
Commercially available water tanks typically include a drain opening in their side wall so that the tanks can be drained, e.g. for transporting or for putting in fresh water. It is desirable to have a tank heater in which the power cord extends from the tank through the drain opening so that cord is out of reach of the livestock. However, the size of the drain plug opening varies depending on the manufacturer, and in many instances the drain openings are too small to permit the male plug of the power cord to be inserted through the opening. As a result, there is a need for a tank heater that can be mounted through a variety of sizes of drain plug openings without modifying the drain plug or the water heater.